Fall of the Guardians
by InsperationSprite
Summary: Nearly ten years later, Jack returns to his home, reminiscing. He finds himself at Jamie Bennet's house, only to discover that Jamie is a girl. Always was. But a new evil has arrived and has set its sights on Jamie and all the other Believers. It's up to the Guardians to save the world, once again. But who will protect them? Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Couple of Opening Notes:  
1.) I do not own the rights to this movie. I simply love the movie and wish there was going to be more but there aren't because the universe is unfair.

2.) Please don't expect historically correct information if it arises. You'll be sorely disappointed. And so will I.

3.) This is only my second story being published. So please leave reviews, good or bad.

4.) I really hope you enjoy it.

‡‡Fall of the Guardians‡‡

Holidays were created mostly by man. The myths and legends growing and rising into physical revelations. At one point or another, Guardians were created by entities beyond the understandings of the simple human mind. There were some who attempted to understand, some who brought religion into it all. But before the celebrations and festivals, before the Guardians who protected the innocence of mankind, there was vice.

Evil.

This race didn't need anything to bring them to life. They brought humanity to life. No one has truly seen the creatures that bear these names. The Guardians brought about the good that would fight this evil. So they didn't feel the need to hide in the shadows. But there's no denying that even though we all have our virtues, we all have our vices. They live in each of us. And just like all of us, the Guardians can fall to these sins.

‡‡

Another summer came and went, autumn falling on Jack's part of the globe. It had been almost ten years since Jack became a Guardian, finding himself much busier and less time to simply play around. But he enjoyed it, grateful for all he'd seen and accomplished. His powers continued grow with every passing winter. His reputation had soared across the world, the belief of others feeding him.

He was growing anxious, itching to spread his magic across his home. Jack wandered across the bridge, dragging his staff along the water underneath the bridge. The shallow water froze after the touch. The comforting wind-his only friend for three hundred years-twirled around him as if to welcome him home. He floated over an eerily familiar lake. Jack's eyes flitted over the melted water and surrounding woods. Pitch had never returned, either lost in his own Nightmares or sticking to the shadows-as he should.

Jack floated down the main street of the town, a grin on his pale face as he remembered many a snow-day and many ice rollercoasters. The laughter of those memories echoed through him and he felt snow begin to drift around him, as it often did when he became elated. Specifically when he remembered…Jack found himself landing on the roof of Jamie Bennet's home, dropping down to sit lazily on his windowsill. This was the place Jack had first been seen, his worst nightmares disappearing as a young boy gazed at him with shock and fascination. Jamie was the very first person to believe in him. Jack would be forever grateful.

The window was open a crack as it always seemed to be. The room was cast in a soft glow, a shadow moving around as he heard a feminine voice chatter away excitedly. He poked his head through silently, noting the small girl sitting on the same bed that had been there a decade ago. It wasn't Sophie sitting there. Long chestnut hair fell down her back in soft curls, her skin tan and smooth. Her womanlike figure was easily defined by the tight t-shirt and shorts she wore. He couldn't see her face but enjoyed the musical tone in her voice.

_Not bad_…Jack thought as he figured Jamie might have snuck a girl into his room.

"Jamie!" a voice hollered from somewhere in the house.

"Hold on Jinny." The girl said into the cell phone, pulling it away from her ear. "What?" she yelled back. Jack's eyebrows knitted together. Was the girl's name Jamie as well? It wasn't unheard for girls to be named Jamie. Chandler, Taylor, Aaron and Erin-…

Jack observed the small room, surprised to find it no long a soft green. Instead, the pale pink and red striped walls were littered with shelves full of trinkets. Atop the dresser sat pictures of the girl with family and friends, some makeup, and even a black bra and matching underwear. Other girly things and décor littered the room.

The girl-Jamie had hung up the phone and was heading to her dresser. She rummaged through a drawer, humming a popular hip-hop song. Her long legs were lean and her body well sculpted. Jack noted the dance and soccer trophies atop several shelves. But Jack was still confused.

So without thinking he stepped into the bedroom and leapt onto a side table near the window, kicking aside a pair of headphones. They fell to the ground, a soft clatter making the girl-Jamie stop and glance over her shoulder. Her eyes saw the wide opened window before fully turning. She spotted the headphones and then to Jack's surprise, they looked towards the bottom of his staff he had standing next to him. Maybe her looking in that very spot was just a coincidence. Jack knew that Jamie-original Jamie-still believed, his light never fading. But did the girl-Jamie believe?

Her eyes traveled up his staff before directly meeting Jack's. Jamie's warm honey eyes were wide. Familiar eyes. Jack finally got a good look at her face-a stunning face. And what he saw there made him very confused and very uncomfortable.

"You're a-…" before Jack could finish his comment, Jamie threw herself into Jack's arms and knocked him off the table. They toppled to the ground, Jamie's delicate form pinning him down. It took Jack several minutes to try and gather his thoughts but it was rather difficult as he noted her firm breasts pressed against his chest.

"Jack!" Jamie whispered, her voice filling with intense emotions.

"J-Jamie?" he couldn't move, still in utter shock. She leaned back, grabbing his face.

"You haven't changed a bit." A broad smile broke across her beautiful face, reminding him of boy-Jamie's.

"You have." He mumbled as he slowly sat up. It couldn't be anyone else. This was _his_ Jamie. The young woman sat back on her heels, watching him with excitement.

"Not all of us are immortal embodiments of legend, Jack Frost." Her smile was almost blinding. Had he…she gotten that surgery done? Some people did, change their gender. Or was Jamie just dressing like a girl? But no…she had a very firm set of-…

"I'm really confused." Jack scooted back just a bit, trying not to be distracted by Jamie having bo-…

"What's so confusing?" she pulled her hair over her shoulder and began to braid the long, silky locks effortlessly while she stared at him with a soft smile still on her lips. Had her lips always been so full and pink…?

"You're a girl." Jack didn't feel like holding back. Her delicate fingers stopped mid-braid and a lovely shade of pink colored her cheeks.

"I always have been." Her tone was tense, and she quickly finished her braid.

"But when I first met you, you dressed like a little boy. Everyone spoke to you with male-pronouns and you responded. Did you get one of those surgeries? Do you feel like you've been trapped in the wrong gender?" Jack had come to find that this was somewhat common.

"I went through a tomboy stage, yes. What kid doesn't consider being a different gender? I was always jealous that boys could stand up to pee. But it was a little hard to keep being a boy when I got boobs." Jamie stood and moved to close the window. If Jack could blush, he might have.

"I didn't mean to-…"

"It's ok. I'm not too worried about it." She gave him a soft smile. Jack slowly stood up, his eyes traveling her body. There was no denying that Jamie was a female. A beautiful one at that.

"I should go." Jack took a sidestep towards the window.

"Already?" Jamie's face fell and Jack's heart ached a little. "But you just got here. We haven't even gotten to talk." Jamie stepped in front of the window and gave Jack a stern expression. "You aren't going anywhere." Her voice was firm, and Jack found it difficult not to smile. That signature fire was the exact same.

He really should leave. Jack didn't know the rules, but it was probably an unwritten rule to avoid interacting with people as little as possible. He hadn't allowed anyone to see him in his physical form for years. He found that'd he'd always had the power to show himself. It was his fear that held him back, fear that he wouldn't be accepted if the world knew of his true existence.

_Which was dumb. _Jack thought to himself. _I'm awesome._

Jack shrugged before moving to sit back on the side-table. But Jamie grabbed his hand and yanked him to sit on the bed with her. Jack sat stiffly, unsure of how he felt about this. He'd gotten his memories back long ago and some of his old-fashioned ways popped up every now and again. The era he lived in was very different propriety wise. Like how it was probably improper for him to be in a girls bedroom alone. Which didn't make sense. He was a Guardian, not a human courting her.

That thought was immediately replaced with his regular cockiness as he sprung up and criss-crossed his legs. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his propped-up fists. Jamie tucked her legs under herself and smiled broadly at him, obviously enjoying the Jack that she'd remembered. They easily talked the night away, not noticing the sun beginning to rise. And they definitely did not see the small ball of flame that hovered just outside the window.


	2. Chapter 2

‡‡

_So cold_…_Yet so warm_…

Jamie's eyes slowly slid open, squinting against the sun. The window was open, and her puffy white drapes were blowing wildly in the wind. It felt like something was missing. What was missing? She bolted upright, her eyes searching the room to find it empty.

_Was last night just a dream? _

Jamie's spirits fell. Jack had finally come back after being gone for _so_ long! She never wavered in her belief. How could she deny that those things had really happened? There really were Guardians she would never forget that. But had she really imagined Jack coming back and talking the night away with her? Jamie smiled softly as she remembered Jack's baffled expression. Especially about her being a girl. Did him and all the other Guardians really think she was a boy? Jamie grabbed her boobs absentmindedly as she looked back at the open window.

"Why are you holding those?" Sophie strode into her room, moving to her older sisters closet and beginning to rummage through her clothes. Sophie was still too small to fit into Jamie's clothes being only eleven compared to Jamie's eighteen. But like any little sister does, she still wore them. Sophie had even joined her middle school dance team, hoping to be more like Jamie. The sisters were close despite the age gap, most likely due to the experiences they'd shared so long ago. There was only one major difference. Sophie no longer-…

Jamie gave a loud shriek and fell out of bed as she spotted a figure leisurely perched on her windowsill. Jack's staff was balanced on his knees and two cups of coffee grasped in his hands. Sophie jerked in surprise, smudging a line of pink lipstick up her nose.

"What the hell Jamie!" Sophie snapped, leaning down to get the fallen makeup.

"Language!" the girls mom came in carrying a basket of laundry. Jamie was still too stunned to react to anything going on. "Why is this open Jamie? And why are you still in bed? You've got school." Jamie's mom strode over to close the window.

"And why is it so cold?" Sophie whined, looking at the fan that wasn't on. "It's just barely October."

"Mom-…!" Jamie took a step towards the window, fearing that Jack would be pushed off. Which was silly. Of course he wouldn't. Before her mom could close it, he darted across the room and perched himself on the fan Sophie had just been looking at, flicking it on. Sophie gave a squeak, noting how no one was there to do that. At least, no one she could see. That was the problem.

Sophie wasn't a Believer anymore…

Jamie didn't really know when it happened. Or if Sophie even remembered what happened at that long-ago fiasco. But Jamie watched as Jack's disappointment flashed across his face. Jamie remembered a brief conversation they had last night about the world now believing in Jack Frost. She watched his face grow warm and happiness light up his frosty blue eyes when he talked about that. But now he was sad. And it had always made Jamie sad too about Sophie's faded memories.

"I think this is the first time I get to meet your mom. Do you think she'll like me?" Jack said sarcastically as he stepped down and walked towards her mom. Of course neither her mom nor her sister noticed. Sophie was still complaining about the cold and her mom was still scolding Sophie as she put away the laundry. Jack walked right through his mom, the woman suddenly shivering briefly and looking a little disoriented.

Jack handed Jamie the second cup of coffee he'd been holding. The mug that was shaped like a yellow peanut MM suddenly materialized into sight disbelievers could see. She wrapped both hands around the warm, steaming beverage. Her eyes darted up to Jack who had a red MM mug.

"Do you prefer iced coffee?" Jamie asked softly, taking a slow sip. She noted the dash of hazelnut creamer. She tilted her head, wondering how Jack knew that that was exactly how she always had her coffee.

"No. I actually really enjoy straight black coffee. I usually have to drink it through a straw, otherwise it chills before I can fully take the cup." His lips pursed before he blew a soft gust of flurries into his cup. "But I couldn't find any straws. So iced coffee it is." He shrugged his shoulders. Jamie finally noted that his brown tattered trousers and simple blue hoodie were gone. In its place was a tailored grey suit, the fabric crisply ironed like freshly formed frost. The top two buttons were undone and a simple silver tie hanging loosely. His feet were still bare, that small signature piece about him still intact. His face was still sharp angles, his eyes still a blazing and ever shifting blue-silver, his skin still pale and smooth as ice. But for the first time, Jamie saw how intensely handsome he was.

"Headed to prom?" Jamie teased. Jack gave a small quirk of his lips.

"I'm immortal but my clothes aren't." Jack looked down at his suit, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. "It's surprisingly comfortable." Jamie opened her mouth to make another remark.

"Where did you get that?" Jamie was pulled out of her conversation with Jack when Sophie walked over. Jamie froze.

"This will be interesting." Jack chuckled followed by another loud slurp.

"I need to shower." Jamie jumped to her feet, still holding the mug and striding to the bathroom. At the doorway she paused, glancing over her shoulder at Jack who met her stare. "Don't go anywhere." She commanded. Jack quirked one eyebrow followed by a small quirk of his lips before giving her a slight nod.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sophie yelled. Jamie couldn't help but roll her eyes.

‡‡


	3. Chapter 3

‡֎‡

Jamie and Sophie strode down the street, Sophie hurriedly texting on her phone. Little did she know that on the other side of Jamie, Jack walked a few inches off the ground. He twirled his hooked staff about wildly, treating the ancient and magical item like a simple baton. Jamie's eyes followed the movements with a smile on her face.

"How far is the high school?" Jack asked, leaning forward a bit to catch his staff.

"I'm not in high school. I graduated a year early. I take the bus to the community college after I drop Sophie off." Jamie peeked at Jack from the corner of her eyes.

"What are you mumbling about?" Sophie asked, not looking up.

"Just telling Jack about school." Jamie simply stated. Sophie finally looked up at her sister with a puzzled look. "Jack Frost." Jamie clarified. Sophie snorted.

"Still going on about that?" Sophie almost ran into a pole.

"Someone has to." Was Jamie's response. Jack suddenly floated in front of Sophie, the wind ruffling her hair about her face crazily. She finally stopped walking and looked up, glancing around. Her eyes still looked right through Jack. The rest of the walk was silent until they dropped Sophie off at school.

"Where do you live?" Jamie asked, realizing she hadn't asked him that last night.

"I have a place in the South Pole. It's a real nice igloo."

"Really!" Jamie couldn't hold back her excitement. Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"No Jamie. I don't have anywhere in specific."

"Well where's your favorite place to be?" Jamie waited as Jack thought about it.

"I would have to say-…" before Jack could finish, a massive shooting star blazed across the sky, aurora lights following in its wake. Jamie looked around at all the people walking around the town, not aware of the magic around them. "I need to go." Jack's face and tone were suddenly very serious. His blazing blue eyes suddenly turned to silver icy steel.

"Where? When will you be back?" Jamie hated the desperation in her voice. The truth was, Jamie had been incredibly lonely since Jack left. Not exactly after he left but over the years all her childhood friends had moved away, remaining Believers but leaving her by herself in their town. Jamie had missed that giddy feeling of magic crawling up your spine. The look of anticipation reflecting in your friends eyes as a holiday grew close. Everyone found her believing childish and immature. She needed to 'grow up'. But when she looked around at those who were 'grown up' she only saw misery. She had made new friends. But not _true_ friends. So there was an emptiness that she hadn't fully grasped how deep until Jack had shown up in her room last night.

"I won't." Jack met Jamie's eyes and froze, seeing tears. "Jamie, what's wrong?" Jack's staff dropped and he gripped Jamie's shoulders, genuine concern in his voice. Jamie sniffled pathetically.

"I can't do it." She mumbled through her hands covering her face. "I can't keep walking around like nothing happened. Everyone tells me to grow up, but I don't want to." She quickly wiped away her tears, angry at herself. Jack instinctively pulled her into his chest and wrapped her small frame in his arms. Her heart was beating wildly as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smelled of evergreens and freshly fallen snow, the scent so comforting. She took a deep breath and stepped out of Jack's embrace.

"Take me with you." She suddenly blurted, taking them both off-guard.

"Jamie, I can't do that. It might not be safe." Jack raised his hand to her face, swiping a stray tear off her cheek. A small streak of frost followed where his thumb touched.

"I promise I won't get in the way. I won't be too much trouble." Jack was quiet, contemplating her words.

"What about your life here? Your family?"

"It's only for a short amount of time. It won't be forever. I'll figure it out." Jamie clasped her hands together, so desperate that she was begging. What must he think of her? "Please, Jack." She felt her lower lip quiver. Another long silence.

"You have to stay right next to me." Jack gave a long sigh, shaking his head.

"Of course!"

"And do what I say. This could be dangerous and-…" Jamie cut him off by jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she squeaked excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

‡֎‡

_How the hell did it get to this…?_

Jack held Jamie tightly in his arms, the wind whooshing them towards the North Pole. An S.O.S. had been sent out for the Guardians to gather. The North Pole was where they all met up. Jamie hadn't taken long, simply grabbing her thickest winter gear before they left. The fur around the hood on Jamie's coat flicked Jack in the face, some of the hair getting caught in his mouth. Jack spat wildly, almost dropping Jamie. Which would not have been good considering they were currently flying over the Arctic ocean.

"Sorry." Jamie called over the wind. She pulled the hood back slightly, meeting Jack's eyes and smiling widely. "This is amazing!" her eyes flew down to the murky water below, fascination on her face instead of the usual fear other humans would have. She truly was an enigma. Jack had figured she would always be a Believer. But he never thought she would stay so damn innocent. And that fact was what made him drawn to her.

Jack had become quite serious over the past years. He came to learn that his job as a Guardian wasn't just fun in the snow. It was his responsibility to bring about Winter. He went across the globe, spreading Winter so that the world could stay in balance. If he didn't go where Winter needed to be, the other holidays and entities meant for that season wouldn't be able to do their part. Having a bit more responsibility made it seem a lot less fun. But as he set Jamie down on the front steps of the North Pole headquarters, he saw that open innocence that he'd always enjoyed in the children of the world. Except Jamie wasn't a child. She was a young woman.

And that fact still confused him a bit.

The massive wooden doors creaked open on their own, the long hallway lit with torches and giving a welcoming heat that drew Jamie in. She grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her, laughing happily. Jack kept glancing down at their intertwined fingers, appreciating how soft her hands were and how warm they felt pressed to his cold skin. Elves and yeti's moved about in their usual manner. Jamie had to duck several times to avoid the flying toys that wove through the workers. They made their way to the center of the base, the massive globe spinning and twinkling lights. Jack's brows furrowed together as he saw the lights weren't their usual warm gold lights. They now blinked in different colors of the rainbow. Some orange, some red or purple. Green, yellow and different shades of blue.

"Jack!" a jolly voice called as Jack watched Jamie leaning over the railing to gaze at the globe and all the inventions whizzing around. Jamie gave an excited squeal as North stepped forward. Jack quickly composed his face, wiping away the grin he had been wearing as he'd watched Jamie. A yeti came up behind Jamie and removed her coat. North grabbed Jack and gave him one of his infamous bear hugs, lifting the smaller Guardian off the ground and squeezing so tight the air left Jack's lungs. Jamie giggled softly beside them, watching with excitement. North slammed Jack back down before noticing Jamie. His head tilted, his bushy eyebrows stitching together. He looked her up and down before glancing at Jack then back to Jamie.

"It's so great to see you again!" Jamie said excitedly as she rushed forward.

"Again?" North looked at Jack.

"You remember Jamie Bennett." Jack said casually.

"There are many Jamie Bennett's." North's accent was thick, almost difficult for Jamie to keep up with.

"Not like her." Jack's icy eyes gazed at Jamie for a brief moment. She had crouched down, playing with a bell on one of the elves hoods and completely missed the longing in Jack's brief gaze. But North saw it. "The Last Light." Jack added. North gave a small start at that.

"And you brought him here? _Now_?"

"It was a bit spontaneous; I admit." Jack shrugged his shoulders, appearing as cool and casual as the first breezes of winter. Gold sand began to weave around their heads and Sandy strutted into the room, his lids half closed as he ambled his way over. His eyes snapped open as he saw Jamie. He rushed over, taking her hand and shaking it enthusiastically. Of course Sandy wouldn't forget one of the children who brought him back from the dead. Jamie laughed softly before bending down to kiss him on both cheeks.

"How did this come to be?" North asked Jack while Jamie was jabbering with Sandy. His usual form of communication seemed easy for Jamie to follow, the sand images flashing quickly.

"Purely coincidence."

"Wasn't Jamie Bennett a-…"

"Apparently not." Jack cut him short, a touch of embarrassment at the reminder that he'd thought the same thing. They were quiet for a while.

"She is quite beautiful, no?" North probed slightly. Jack glanced back at Jamie who was surrounded by multiple yeti's who had all stopped to observe her just as she was doing to them.

"I hadn't noticed." Jack mumbled, shrugging the conversation aside. "What's going on? And where's everyone else?" Jamie came to stand next to Jack, giving him a beaming smile that distracted him from North's response…

"…So we think it would be best to split up and go to different locations." North finished but Jack hadn't heard any of it.

"The Tooth Palace?" Jamie blurted enthusiastically. She tugged on Jack's arm. "Lets go there!" she whispered loudly. Jack grinned sloppily, unaware that North and Sandy were watching the two closely.

"There is one thing I must discuss with you alone, Jack." North interrupted. Jack looked up and saw North's troubled expression. Sandy took Jamie's hand and began leading her away.

"Is everything ok?" Jack watched North's demeanor change drastically.

"No." North's clipped response had Jack's anxiety growing quickly.

"It can't be Pitch again." Jack stated, hoping that if he sounded firm enough, it would be true. But there was always that possibility. After all, Sandman had come back. North shook his head as they began to descend down a long staircase. At the bottom, Jack found what looked to be a prison. "You have a dungeon?" Jack asked, both shocked and amused.

"There have been rare times in history that it has been necessary." North stated, looking almost bashful. He led Jack down the row of cells that were all empty until they reached one that looked totally different from the others, more secure with a yeti standing on each side dressed in strange armor. The door was a thick steel with foreign writing and symbols carved into it. Locks littered the door and there was only a small window to open and peer in. even that had multiple locks on it. Each different lock had more intricate symbols on it that Jack couldn't read.

Jack placed a hand to the door. A shock ran through him and he leapt back, glancing down at his hand that had gone numb. His staff clattered to the ground. Loud scratching and banging came from the room.

"North, what the hell is going on?" Jack snapped as he bent down and grabbed his staff with the other hand. North said nothing as he slipped on a thick leather glove and the small door to the window.

"Brace yourself." North mumbled, looking into the darkened room with fear. Was North seriously afraid? The man was nearly invincible. It took a lot to shake him. The man actually took a step back. Jack gazed through the small window, waiting for his eyes to adjust. The longer he looked in, the more uneasy he became. It wasn't just the anxiety from North's behavior. Something lurked in the darkness that seemed to want to seep through the window. Jack saw all the symbols blaze in a bright gold light, almost blinding. Right then, a pair of bright red eyes appeared.

Jack jerked back, trying to calm his heart as he observed. The window was barely big enough to put your hand through. But the pair of eyes moved away slightly, allowing Jack to get a good look at what was gazing back at him.

"Bunny?" Jack whispered. The rabbit barred his teeth and gave a loud snarl, the blank red orbs as his eyes seeming to size him up. Bunny's fur was covered in dry blood.

"He is not Bunny." North said quietly from behind him.

"_Wrath!_" Bunny yelled, his voice not his own. A chill ran down Jack's spine as he watched Bunny begin to pace. The longer he paced, the faster he moved before bouncing off the walls, a blood curdling yowl seeming to shake the walls of the whole dungeon. Jack glanced at the symbols that were still glowing.

"It will hold." North said. "For now." Bunny continued to yell '_Wrath_' over and over. It wasn't just a word with anger behind it. There was something much darker behind it. "This is all he has been saying since we found him."

"What happened?" Jack watched as North closed the window when Bunny started banging against the door.

"He attacked a string of villages in the Himalayas." North paused, his face growing melancholy. "None survived." Another loud bang on the door. Jack felt the air leave his body.

"The children-…"

"_None_ survived." North reiterated.

"Manny…?" Jack whispered in desperation. North finally nodded and waved for Jack to follow.

Jack floated to the windowseat in North's private workshop and propped his staff against the wall. North brought over a very small, very old book. It was tattered and worn, looking like it was about to crumble and blow away. North very gently handed it to Jack, the book already opened to a page near the end. Jack slowly began to read over the very ancient writing. He wasn't totally fluent in the old script, but he knew enough.

"Seven Deadly Sins?" Jack breathed in disbelief. North gave a curt nod.

"Man in Moon created the Guardians as a way to combat these vices."

"You're saying our Centers are these Virtues?"

"Yes."

"But if this is true, these have been around since the dawn of time. I'm only a little over three hundred years."

"We all carry Virtues and Vices. Others contain some more intensely. Bunny…"

"I don't understand."

"Wrath has possessed our friend."

"Why?" Jack's voice began to raise. "How do we save him? Are any of us safe?"

"That, I do not know. What I do know is that Pitch was controlled by Envy."

"_Maybe I want what you have."_ Pitch had once said.

"So they can be…killed?"

"Not completely. These will always be within all of us. But _demons_ can be repressed. Locked away."

"How?"

"The Believers."

"Jamie?" Jack asked. North nodded.

"They were the real reason Pitch was defeated. They can defeat the rest."

"I'll go get Jamie." Jack grabbed his staff and moved to the door. North held out his arm, stopping Jack.

"They can not only defeat them. They can bring them back." Jack waited for him to continue. "One reason the Seven Deadly Sins could have emerged is because Envy was vanquished."

"So when Jamie and her friends took out Pitch, they woke up the other Sins?"

"Yes. The Sins could be here to seek their revenge and bring their fellow Vice back." North paused to let Jack absorb this. "The Believers are not safe." North said tensely. Without another word, Jack rushed from the room and weaved his way through the workshop, glancing down every hall and into each room he passed. The longer he couldn't find her the more frantic he became. Jack didn't understand the utter fear he was feeling at the thought of Jamie being in extreme danger. But something in him was making him far more protective than usual.

"Jack?" Jamie's musical voice rang out from behind him in a library he had just passed. Jack rushed back to her, taking her face gently in his hands. His eyes scoured the lines of her smooth, tan skin. Jamie grew very still, meeting Jack's intense stare.

_Gosh he's beautiful…_Jamie thought briefly.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his cool breath washing over her face. It was so soothing to her. She nodded slowly then raised a half-eaten candy cane to her mouth. Jack gave a small grin before releasing her and stepping away. North strode up and into the library, Jack and Jamie following.

"Jack, I need you to go to Tooth Palace and find Tooth. I have not heard from her. This concerns me." He glanced at Sandy who was fast asleep in a plush armchair by the fire. "Sandy will stay here with Jamie. We need to gather the other Believers and bring them here to keep them safe. I will go and begin the search."

"Wait. What?" Jamie stepped forward.

"You're in danger." Jack said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Is Pitch back?" Jamie sounded a bit nervous. Jack shook his head.

"It's a long story." He glanced at Sandy. "Maybe I should stay with Jamie. Send Sandy to Tooth Palace." Sandy suddenly jerked awake, looking around at the situation before the sand began to move wildly above his head.

"Take her with us?" Jack asked, catching just enough. Sandy nodded energetically.

"He's right." North finally said. "It might be best to keep her away from…" North's eyes glanced down meaningfully. _Wrath_ was what he meant.

"Are my friends going to be ok?" Jamie blurted. North gave Jamie a warm smile.

"I am going to get them now."

"They've all moved. And Pippa…" Jamie trailed off, her expression growing gloomy. They all waited. "Pippa died a couple years ago." Her voice waivered a bit. North and Jack shared a look. "She just fell asleep and never woke up."

_Sloth_…Jack thought.

"Did anything else happen to your other friends?" Jack moved in front of Jamie and tilted down till she raised her eyes to meet his. She gave a slight shake of her head.

"We need to hurry." North said. "Go to Tooth Palace. Find Tooth and meet me back here."


	5. Chapter 5

‡֎‡

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" Jamie asked Jack for the tenth time since they'd arrive at the Tooth Palace. The place was eerily empty except for the piles upon piles of fresh teeth everywhere. The smell of blood and rotten flesh seeping from the darkness. Sandy had suggested they split up, saying they could find her faster.

"Look, lets find Tooth and then I can explain." Jack was growing more and more uneasy the deeper they went. The piles of teeth were mixed with other treasures ranging from simple quarters to diamonds and rubies.

"I can't even enjoy coming to the Tooth Palace because I'm so anxious. And you won't tell me a damn thing!" she snarled, punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" Jack rubbed his upper arm. Jamie came to a halt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she whispered, putting her hands on his arm where she'd just punched him. Jack sighed.

"Look, this might sound weird, but we think the Seven Deadly Sins are manifesting themselves. Bunny was taken over by the sin Wrath. We don't know who's next, so we need to get everyone together." He paused, looking around the empty tower they had stopped in. They'd been wandering for at least an hour and there was no sign of Tooth. They should find Sandy and decide what to do next.

"Why do you need my friends?"

"_Because you are the keys sugar." _A masculine voice echoed behind them. Jack and Jamie turned to find the Tooth Fairy and Sandy emerging from the shadows. Jack looked between Tooth and Sandy, wondering who could have possibly spoken. To his dismay, Tooth's eyes were a blazing yellow and Sandy's were an unsettling light blue.

"_It won't be long now._" Tooth and Sandy had been taken over. Tooth sounded like a seventy-year-old man who'd smoked at least three packs of cigarettes a day. And Sandy…

"_Let's move this along. I'm tired._" The voice from Sandy sounded like a lazy British teenage boy.

"What have you done?" Jack pushed Jamie behind him, poising his staff at the ready to attack.

"_Look at you thinking, you're better than us._" Tooth said, a nasty sneer spreading across tooth's once warm face. Now she was possibly the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen. "_It won't be long now. You can't fight us off forever._" Sandy and Tooth began to move closer, making Jack and Jamie take steps away from them. Jamie squeaked quietly when they came to the edge of the tower floor, the opening leading to a bottomless black hole.

"_Take em' to Lust. He'll want a word with em'._" Sandy mumbled, giving a loud yawn. He flicked his wrist and before either Jamie or Jack could move, gold chords encircled them, tying their arms to their sides. Four sparkling light-blue sand soldiers appeared from behind. Jack's staff was ripped from his hand and thrown to Tooth who caught it easily. The blazing yellow eyes ran its gaze over his staff with hunger and Jack could have sworn he saw drool.

"_What a wonderful piece to my collection this will make…_" his voice grumbled. Tooth's hands held the magical staff so gently, running fingers up and down the hook. Jamie cried out as one sand soldier threw her over its shoulder. Jack leapt forward, throwing his shoulder into the creature. The sand dissipated and Jamie fell to the ground. Jack rolled over and threw his feet into another soldier. He spun on his back wildly, taking out two more. He quickly moved on his knees over to where Jamie was struggling on the ground. Before Jack could reach her, four more soldiers rose up and tackled Jack. One grabbed Jamie and moved hurriedly away, carrying the kicking women down a long hallway. It took six more sand soldiers to fully restrain Jack before they simply knocked him out with a blow to the back of his head. Jack's vision went black and the last thing he heard was Jamie calling his name.

‡֎‡

Jamie came to and found herself chained to the wall of a vast room. She was no longer in Tooth Palace. It almost appeared like she was in…_a cloud_? Jamie tapped her foot on the ground and jerked back, the soft touch of fresh cotton meeting her toes. The feeling of floating and a gentle breeze wafting about her. It was warm and smelled of strawberries and champagne. She looked at her chained wrists and gave a hard jerk. The chains around her wrists were fuzzy, reminding Jamie of sex handcuffs. Jamie continued to yank at her bindings, ignoring the rest of her surroundings.

"_Quit makin' all that noise!_" a voice hollered from outside the cloudy cell door. "_I'm tryin to get some shut eye!"_ blazing blue eyes appeared between the bars and looked over Jamie.

"Where's Jack?" Jamie demanded, ignoring his order as she gave another hard yank. The thing outside growled before stalking away. "Hey!" she yelled. Jamie moved over to a cot that was against the wall, trying not to focus on how plush the thing felt. She hoped Jack was ok…

It was then that Jamie noticed what she was wearing. Gone was her casual t-shirt and jeans, now replaced with a rather scandalous dress. The sheer red lace gown was skin-tight, the off-shoulder dress falling to mid-thigh and flaring out in a mermaid fashion to. The deep v-neck bodice was covered in actual rubies plunging to her bellybutton; her breasts barely covered and cleavage well-defined. Winding gold sandals trailing up her calves had replaced her comfortable boots and her hair was curled softly and falling down her back, not hiding that the back of the dress was just as plunging as the front. Every curve was pronounced, and it felt like Jamie was completely naked.

A heavy gold and ruby choker hung around her neck, almost suffocating. She had been given a manicure and pedicure, bright red polish shining back at her. Had her legs been waxed…? She could feel the makeup on her face and the earrings dangling from her lobes. A slight layer of gold dusted her entire body. Jamie tried to rub some off but the more the rubber the brighter it seemed to shine.

Heavy footsteps sounded down the hall and Jamie leapt to her feet as a sand soldier unlocked the door and stepped in. Two more soldiers walked to her and held her back as the third unlocked her chains. The creatures were so lifelike, their expressions like marble statues. The sand was moving in rhythmic motions and designs. It made Jamie uneasy as she thought of how earlier she had been having a good time with the Sandman. And now…

"_Lets go!_" the strange yet familiar voice sounded from right outside the cell. Each soldier grabbed one of Jamie's arms before leading her out and through a maze. They were in a glorious palace, the whole place decorated lavishly with golds and reds and pinks. Beautiful murals and paintings added to the extravagance with all the lavished furnishings and excessive floral arrangements. Gold statues of naked babies were on every corner.

_It can't be…_

A large set of mahogany doors were pushed open and Jamie was escorted into a massive throne-room. Thick red velvet draperies hung from the ceiling, which was painted in an exact replica of the Casteen chapel; tables were covered in extravagant food lined the walls. The smell made Jamie's mouth water. Much to Jamie's surprise, the room was full of people. All very attractive people…All very scantily clad people…All very affectionate people…

Jamie's cheeks flushed as she saw a pair of men kissing passionately against a marble pillar, other onlookers watching almost hungrily. Her eyes moved across the room to see more pairings and gatherings like this. Lively music and dancing accompanied all the other overindulgences of the crowd.

A heavy weight settled in the pit of Jamie's stomach as she was walked through the crowd that parted for her and the sand soldiers. She felt eyes boring into her, eyes roaming her exposed body. A comfortable heat flowed over her, a heat that was so foreign to her she couldn't explain what it was. They finally came to a stop at the foot of a dais, steep marble stairs leading to a massive lounge chair made of similar red velvet and surrounded by more people.

_Cupid…_

A chubby man lay sprawled over the chair. Jamie couldn't tell if he was attractive or cute like a baby. His hair was a blonde curly mess atop his head, rosy cheeks on a round face. His eyes were piercing blue sapphire orbs. As soon as Jamie was stopped at the foot of the dais, Cupid sat up abruptly and shooed away everyone that was fawning over him. He wore the generic toga with small white wings and a gold crown of leaves on his head. A broad smile spread across his face as his eyes moved over her hungrily.

She gulped and tore her gaze away. His eyes were too intense. And not a pleasurable intensity, like the way Jack looked at her. This was overpowering. Cupid began to clap his hands giddily and leapt from his lounge chair, wavering a bit in his sudden movements. Jamie almost laughed as she watched his little wings flap wildly to try and stop him from tipping over. Several attendants caught him before he fell.

"_So! You are the Last Light!_" his voice was surprisingly…_sexy_. It made the whole situation even more awkward. He was suddenly in front of her, his face mere inches from hers and those little wings still flapping to keep him afloat. Jamie jerked back, trying to put distance between her and this chubby man-baby. He smelled of sweat; like the sweet scent between lovers. It was almost intoxicating…

"_My, you are a pretty thing._" He giggled and placed a finger under her chin, pushing it up so she would meet his gaze. "_What a shame…_" he shook his head, his blonde curls falling in his eyes. Jamie had the urge to swipe them away. He lifted his hands and clapped twice. Jamie heard the crowd shift and more sand soldiers moved up. Jack was thrown onto the steps of the dais. Jamie cried out and took a step forward, but the sand soldiers held her back.

"Jack!" Jamie called, her heart pounding as she saw the large lump on his temple. His lip was split and swollen and a deep bruise lined his cheekbone. She tried again to go to him but this time Cupid stroked her cheek, drawing her attention away from Jack.

"_Is he your lover?_" his voice was huskier than before. Jamie felt her cheeks flush and her eyes dart to Jack briefly.

"N-No." she stammered. She was keenly aware that the room had gone silent and still. Cupid held her gaze, a coy smile on his lips and a knowing expression in his eyes.

"_So you are untouched._" Jamie remained silent. "_How lovely._" His voice made chills run down her back. "_It is rare that a virgin sets foot in my realm. If she does, it isn't that way for long._" He giggled. "_Shall we remedy that? Hm…?_" Just then, Jack coughed loudly, and his eyes slowly opened. Cupid flashed me one more grin before flying over to Jack.

"_Good morning lovely_." He called seductively to Jack as he ran a hand over Jack's bruised cheek. Jack glared at Cupid. "_Welcome to my court._"

"Let Cupid go." Jack commanded. Cupid titled his head back and laughed heartily, the people in the room joining mechanically.

"_My sweet, I have always been the embodiment of Lust. The other Sins are just now coming out to play." _His blonde eyebrows wiggled suggestively. Jack didn't respond, just glared. Cupid licked his full lips, looking at Jack just as hungrily as he did Jamie. She finally noticed that Jack had also been changed into a set of tight leather pants and no shirt. Jamie couldn't tear her eyes away from Jack's lean and toned torso, his arms and chest roped with muscles, his abs firm. The deep-set V that tapered down past his waistband-…She ripped her eyes away, embarrassment filling her at her eyes hungry stare.

"_Come now dear. It's perfectly fine to enjoy another's body._" Cupid's voice penetrated Jamie's shameful thoughts, drawing her gaze back to Jack, Cupid hovering just behind him. Cupid gripped Jack's chin, forcing him to stare at Jamie. Her breathing caught in her throat as she saw Jack's icy blue eyes fully dilated as his eyes devoured her every curve. Cupid released Jack and fluttered over to Jamie. "_She is such a fine specimen. Red truly does suit her. Wouldn't you say, Jack?_" Jack said nothing, just nodded slowly, still looking her up and down. She felt like his eyes were leaving freezing hot claw marks across her skin. Cupid gave her a shove and she staggered forward.

Jack caught her before she fell, his strong arms holding her tightly. Even the barest bit of skin on skin lit Jamie on fire. Was he feeling it too? Was it all Cupid's doing? The atmosphere was so tantalizing…A heat that she had never felt began to travel through her and rest between her legs. Jack didn't release her, his grip on her tightening as they continued to drink in the sight of the other. Jack's eyes flitted to Jamie's lips then back to her eyes. Her beautiful, innocent eyes.


End file.
